After Tonight
by hetalialovesyou
Summary: Arthur was separated from his mother at a fairly young age, and when his father has to move back to their hometown in the United States, the Briton forms a relationship with someone he never would’ve known. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys :3 I missed you all. I haven't had time to use the computer to write in so long. ;; But, now I'm back for good and I'll be staying to tell you all another story. This is the introduction, so it'll probably be a bit boring, so please bear with me. Expect lots of fluff and some angst later on. xD Ah, well, please continue to take care of me!**

* * *

"I.. I don't want to leave mother. Don't let dad take me away."

"..Arthur, after tonight, whenever you feel the slightest bit lonely..look up to the stars and remember that I'm looking at the same sky."

---

Childhood was a blur. Even now, Arthur Kirkland couldn't remember his mother's face completely—which was apparently normal for a child who was separated from a parent at such a young age, his father reminded him.

That fact didn't help him feel any bloody better.

Her face, her voice, her presence was all like a reoccurring dream that never truly faded, but never stayed either. The only things that the Briton knew would never change (at least not for now) was that his name was Arthur Kirkland, he was nineteen and that he was an only child, currently forced to move away from his comfortable home in London, England.

The englishman's eyes never tore from the sky on that flight back to his hometown. Arthur had automatically decided he wasn't quite fond of this suburban town. Yet, the only thing that peeved the green eyed blond more was the fact that—according to his father—Arthur's mother no longer lived in their old home. And when Arthur had popped up with the idea of moving back into it, he was shot down, finding out that another family occupied it—leaving the boy and his father with no choice but to move somewhere else.

Somewhere else being a small, cramped two bedroom house in a shabby neighborhood.

But, Arthur didn't complain. He never did, knowing how much his dad had worked to support the both of them. So, on that next morning, the sandy haired boy forced himself out of his emerald car and through the threshold of his new hell.

High school. Oh, bloody fucking joy.

---

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, Hn.. I-I've moved here from London, England.. It's nice to meet you all."

With a huff, the Englishman made his way down the crowded hallway, trying not to be late to his first class of the school year. He continued to chant those two sentences over and over to himself, staring at the schedule in his hands as he stumbled down the hall. And as the Good Lord would have it, the moment he had barely turned the corner, the Briton had walked right into another person, causing him to fall flat out on his back.

"B-Bloody hell."

"A-Ah, sorry kid," the other student apologized quickly, who hadn't even budged from the impact, "Lemme help ya out here."

Arthur sighed. Apparently the people here were made out of stone, seeing as how there was no way any normal person wouldn't have staggered from that bump. He hesitantly took the other's hand and stood up once more, gathering his things together. "Ta," he muttered, a bit annoyed with how his day was starting out.

As the blond slipped his backpack over his shoulder, he could feel the taller student staring at him intently.

Apparently the people here hadn't heard of personal space either.

"…may I help you?"

The blue eyed boy flushed, scratching his cheek and forced a slight smile. "Sorry, are ya new here or something? I..I've never seen you here before and this is a pretty small school."

Nodding in reply, the Englishman took out his schedule and decided the make the best out of the situation. "I've moved back here from London. Mm, can you tell me where this class is?"

"Ah.. Physics? It's down the hall, the last door to your right. Got it? Oh! M'name is Alfred. Alfred Jones." He grinned widely, "If ya ever need any help, just find me."

With a small, tentative smile, the Briton gave another nod, "Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to meet you. I'll see you around then, I suppose."

Arthur glanced over at the time, and a flustered expression spread over his features. He had wasted all that time talking. Only one bloody minute to get to class. Fumbling away, the sandy haired blond waved, leaving the other student watching with a smirk.

"..Arthur Kirkland."

---

School wasn't too terrible so far, Arthur had decided on his way to lunch. Physics was simple. English—and absolute walk in the park, and Math, well, it wasn't a difficult as he assumed it would be. Sitting down at a table towards the back, the Englishman pulled out his homemade lunch and tea, letting out a soft sigh.

As the Briton took a sip of his tea, he felt the weight on the bench he was sitting on shift. He turned his head slightly, to find the cause and was greeted with an obnoxiously wide smile.

"Heya, what's up? You don't mind if I sit here right? Of course not." Alfred chuckled, setting his tray of overflowing food and then sifted through his bag, pulling out three hamburgers as if it was a completely normal thing to do.

"How'd your classes go, hm?" The American asked with a mouth stuffed with food.

Arthur sipped his tea once more and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Alright, I suppose. In physics I—"

"Hey."

"..Yes?" The Briton blinked, obviously not expecting to be interrupted so abruptly.

"What're you eating?" Alfred asked, not even waiting for an answer as he stole a chunk off of the englishman's plate of.. mystery food and stuffed it in his mouth.

Once second passed. Then another. And finally, unable to handle the wretched taste any longer, the golden blond reached for his coke and swiftly chugged it down. "…no wonder you're so fucking thin. I would be too if I ate that crap."

Twitching slightly, Arthur clenched his fists and tried to ignore that comment even though he had spent the entire night before making that lunch.

"Mm.. are you a junior?"

"..No. I'm a senior." Sighing softly, the Briton put his food away, not sure if he wanted to eat in front of Alfred from this point on.

"….Really? But.. you're so short."

Again, the Briton tried to ignore that comment.

"Maybe tea is stunting your growth, Arthur."

That was the final straw. With a smirk, Arthur pinched the other's side. "Perhaps it's the food you keep eating that's given you that stomach of yours."

Nearly gaping at the harsh comment, the American brushed it off and mirrored Arthur's smirk.

"..I have a feeling we're going to be good friends, shrimp."


	2. Chapter 2

This is somewhat of a second introduction. Ehh, I'm sorry the story is kind of slow so far, but stick with me. 8D;; This is mostly Alfred's point of view, enjoy!

* * *

Lunch was fun. Algebra II? Not so much.

A golden blond stared impatiently at the time, hoping that with the power of his "_awesomeness_" the hands on the clock would move by faster just by willing it to do so. That attempt was a complete waste of fucking time. Alfred had to tap his foot on the tiled floor—with no rhythm; he was informed from one of his classmates—in order to keep him awake.

Feeling himself start to doze off anyway, the American dragged himself out of his seat and stumbled out into the hallway, heading for the restroom. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Alfred noticed a figure in the nearly empty hall. Short. Sandy blond hair. Weird clothes.

Huzzah, there was the shrimp.

"Kirkland? S'that you?"

There was no way to describe how much the blue eyed student enjoyed watching Arthur freeze up. The smaller boy spun around on his heels, frowning slightly.

"Are you stalking me now, hm?"

_Maybe a little, yeah_. "You wish."

With a smirk, Alfred made his way towards the other, and then leaned against the wall as if he owned the place. Which he did. At least, in his mind he did.

"Shouldn't you be making some poor teacher's life a bloody hell right about now?" Arthur snorted, taking a sip of water from the water fountain. He really needed to stop playing hard to get, because it was already getting on the golden blond's last nerve. Yet, it only egged him on more.

"Well, I'm relievin' them of hell right now, since m'skipping and all, y'know." The American glanced over at the Englishman with a cocky grin. "Art is boring anyway."

This was responded with a groan, and look of disapproval. Well, he wasn't perfect, Alfred would admit that. But when was he ever going to use art in his life again after high school? Huffing, the golden blond leaned against the wall, staring at the Englishman with a slight pout on his lips, and then glanced up at the clock. Only about an hour of left of this hell.

Then it suddenly hit him.

"..Hey, shrimp, come with me." He grinned from ear to ear, grabbing the other by the wrist and began dragging him down the hallway without even letting Arthur have a say in the matter. Still smiling, the American led the green eyed student towards the front two double doors and outside.

"W-Where the bloody hell are we going?"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh boisterously.

"We're going to skip. Are your parents home?"

---

It had taken about ten fucking minutes to just drag the stubborn Briton into his truck and get out of the stupid parking lot.

"…Are you done whinin' about school, huh? I need to know where ya live. We can't go to my house, since my mom would have my neck and all."

Arthur only grunted, his arms crossed in front of his body. The American sighed in reply, reaching over to pinched the other's side just as before. "C'mon now. It's only an hour of school, s'not gonna kill you. It's only the first day."

_If he's gonna be this uptight all the time, this is gonna be fun._

"…Fine, bloody fine. It's.. 234 West Ave. off of Gentleman road. This could be charged as abduction, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred rolled his eyes playfully, resting his arm on the back of the seat behind the smaller student's head, making sure to remember that address. "So, where is your dad?"

The Briton leaned away from the other's hand. "At work."

Alfred moved his arm back, deciding that move was a bust and scratched his cheek.

"..Ah, where does he work—"

"You just passed my house."

The American hit the steering wheel and immediately spun the car around and pulled into the driveway of a.. quaint, green two story house that didn't stand out very much. Glancing over to see Arthur clutching onto the seat for dear life, the blue eyed boy chuckled, and climbed out of the car.

"C'mon, c'mon, get out of the car, kid."

He watched as Arthur unstrapped himself out of the car and fumbled to the doorway. Chuckling, Alfred waited as the door was unlocked and made his way inside. Apparently, the Briton's family hadn't even finished unpacking yet. He made sure not to comment on it, and followed the smaller student up the stairs and to what appeared to be his bedroom.

As the sandy blond glanced around, Alfred made himself comfortable on the bed.

"I.. don't have a lot of things. Well, that are out at least. Everything is still in boxes, but I have a telly connected right now."

Trying not to snicker at the Briton's accent, the American peeked over at a picture of Arthur and his dad, who, Alfred could have sworn he had seen somewhere before, but brushed it off as just an uncanny resemblance to Arthur. "That's fine."

The green eyed boy clicked on the television, set it on left it on whatever channel he had on the night before and plopped on the bed beside Alfred.

The American grinned, leaning close to the other. "Mm.. so you never told me, why did you have to move here from England?"

"Well, my father had lost his job seeing as how the company he worked at merged into another.. We were unable to afford out house any longer, so we moved back here. I was born here, after all, and my father saw that there were houses available.." Arthur mumbled quietly in reply as he glanced down at the other's blue eyes, realizing exactly how close they were.

"Move over."

"..Why? You can share the bed."

Arthur huffed, trying to push the other to the side. "There's no need to sit so bloody close."

The golden blond stayed still, not intending to move. Before the Briton could complain, Alfred pinched his side one more time.

This only earned a yelp from the smaller boy. "W-Why do you insist on pinching me, you git?"

"..Because the face you make is funny..?"

Pouting, the Englishman leaned over to pinch Alfred's tanned cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He frowned, grabbing the Briton's hands, trying to move them away from his face. "Don't gimme that look."

"..And why not?" Arthur continued to pout, doing his best to wriggle out of the American's grasp.

This only made Alfred flush even brighter than before, as he shifted on his side to keep a firm hold on the Briton's hands. As Arthur tried to wrestle the other off, wearing that stupid pout, the golden blond rolled on top of the smaller boy and let go of his hands to cover the Englishman's face.

"Because that face is.. weird. So there."

Still trying to push the other off of him, he kicked and squirmed around, mumbling what sounded like nonsense into Alfred's hand.

"If you don't stop I'll… lick you."

This only made the Briton yelp and shake his head even more than before. Laughing, the American leaned down and licked Arthur's cheek as soon as he stopped squirming for even the slightest moment.

Arthur rubbed the saliva off of his face on the other's arm, finally swatting the other off of him with a look of disgust on his face. "You're bloody disgusting!"

Alfred chuckled, sitting upright on the bed and swayed his legs back and forth. "Hey, let's play a game."

"..I'm not bleeding sure I want to play anymore games with you."

Gently nudging the smaller boy, the blue eyed student grinned and laid down on his stomach. "C'mon, s'just a question game. You ask me something, and then I get to ask ya something, alright?"

The sandy blond shifted, laying on his side to face the American. "Well then.. how big is your family?"

"I have a lil' brother. But he's at my uncle's house right now since he wanted to go to school in France. Eh, too fancy for me.. Mm, where's your mom?"

"..I don't know. My parents are divorced."

"Well.. that sucks. My mom said my dad was hit by a train."

Arthur paused, trying to consider exactly how odd that sort of death was. "Well, what's your favorite color..?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Green."

Alfred chuckled, rolling onto his back. He should've seen that one coming. "Do you have any talents?"

"..Ah, well.. I've been told I can write quite well. I'm interested in becoming a children's author. Or even an English teacher." He smiled softly, letting out a content sigh. "What about you?"

The American quickly noted to himself that this was the most relaxed he had seen the Briton since they had met. "Dunno yet. Something awesome. Like.. a hero. Mm, can you hold an egg in your mouth for longer than 10 seconds without holding it?"

Arthur stared at the other, completely dumbfounded. What sort of a question was that?

"I... wouldn't know. How many relationships have you been in?"

Alfred grinned cockily, "More than I can count on my hands. ..Mm, I have a really good question."

"Ah..? What is it?"

Grinning, the blue eyed student poked Arthur's brow. "What's with the caterpillars?"

Flushing a bright crimson red, the Briton quickly swatted the other's hand away and punched him as hard as he could in the shoulder, muttering at how some people could be so rude. Seeing as how that was obviously a touchy subject, Alfred frowned, rubbing his shoulder and decided not to ask about that again.

"..I've got a question for you. Why are you so bleeding fat?"

Alfred twitched, sitting up on his knees to pull up his shirt and pointed at his stomach, which was obviously muscle. "THIS. IS. NOT. FAT."

With a wide smirk, the Englishman poked the other's stomach, letting that action speak for itself. "And what about these," he continued to tease, pointing to the other's love handles, "hm?"

"I'm not fat!" He shouted in a frustrated tone, and pushed Arthur away before moving off of the bed."

"…You're such a child." The Briton rolled his eyes, rolling over to face the other again.

Sliding on his shoes, the American sat on the edge of the bed, and yawned. "You're the one calling me fat when I'm obviously not."

"…Where are you going?"

Alfred glanced back at the other before shrugging slightly. "Home? Y'know, where I live?"

"Ah.. well.. Alright then." Arthur stared up at the ceiling for a moment before shifting back onto his side facing the wall. "Bye."

Scratching the back of his head, the golden blond stared at the Briton. Maybe he was just tired? Well, at least, that's what it seemed like. Figuring that was the case, the blue eyed student turned to the door and left for home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *cough* Isuckatsummaries *cough*

Hey guys. I'm not dead. 8D

* * *

"Hey, shrimp!"

_Nngh, there's that voice again._ Arthur turned his head slightly to see a smiling American walking his way. As if he hadn't seen that coming. With a soft yawn, the Briton rubbed his eyes and waited for Alfred to catch up. He hadn't slept all that much once the other had left his house last night.

"Oi, oi, hurry it up now, we don't have much time. My lunch is getting cold." The green eyed student frowned, leaning against the threshold of the door leading to the outside courtyard. It was brilliant outside.

Alfred only grinned. "Did ya make me somethin' to eat?"

"No."

Whining, the golden blond tugged on Arthur's sleeve, which only caused the latter to shake him off and move over to sit at the base of a tree.

Alfred was just like a little child.

"Oh!" The taller student grinned, plopping down beside the Briton with a light, airy laugh. "I remembered, I still have some questions for ya."

"..Go ahead."

"Do you have a girlfriend back in England?"

Trying not to pick up his hand and drag it across his face, the Briton merely shook his head and dug through his bag, searching for the leftovers his father had brought home last night.

Really.. Arthur thought _it _was pretty obvious.

Through the corner of his vision, the Englishman could see Alfred peeking over his shoulder to see what he had packed for lunch. He took out the container and peeked up at the other. "..You want some, don't you."

"Jus' one bite, Artie?"

Rolling his eyes, he opened the container to find pasta. Great. He had grabbed the bleeding wrong container. The sandy blond figured that since he didn't quite care for it, he might as well share. Putting a few pieces on the fork, he offered it to the American.

As Alfred leaned closer, he took the bite while it was still Arthur's hand—who obviously wasn't expecting that—and licked the fork afterwards. "S'good."

The Briton quickly shoved the container onto the other's lap. He wasn't hungry any more.

"Mm," The blue eyed boy muttered between eating bites of Arthur's food, "There's the bell. Shouldn't ya be heading back to class?"

Leaning against the base of the tree, the Englishman stared up at the sky. "We have a substitute in my next class. My teacher won't be back for a long while, or, so I'm told."

"..Why's that?"

"Well, the other students in my class claimed that he went to the next state over to marry his fiancé and go on his honeymoon. Seeing as how it's illegal for homosexuals to get married here."

Alfred blinked. "I had no fuckin' idea he was gay, but, that sounds nice."

"..You're straight..and you're 'alright' with that?"

_I figured he'd be the kind to chase out gays with a shot gun and a cowboy hat. I suppose not._

"My mom _adores_ gays, shrimp. To the point where she wants _me_ ta be one. M'pretty open to different stuff, I guess. I don't care about gender." He shrugged, glancing over at Arthur for a moment. "That doesn't offend ya, right?"

"N-Not at all." The Briton shook his head again, and grabbed the fork for a moment, taking a bite out of the, now cold, pasta. Alright, he was a bit hungry.

Laughing, Alfred snatched the fork back quickly. "Good. I didn't want to have to go grab ya another fork or something."

"It's not as if you have germs or anything."

"You weren't saying that when I licked you yesterday."

"..That's because you _licked_ me."

The American teasingly nudged the other, "Oh, Alfred you're so _bloody_ disgustin'~! That's exactly what you sounded like yesterday."

Flustered, Arthur quickly pushed the other away with a look resembling a pout on his face.

"..S-Stop making that face."

Arthur blinked, trying to pry off the tanned hand that was now covering his hand. "Why?"

"B-Because.. everytime you make that face.. it makes me want to do this." Flushing brightly, he peeled his hand off of the briton's mouth and tilted his head to gently kiss the other's pout.

_..Bloody hell._

An awkward silence quickly fell down upon the two, making their shoulders heavy and breathing uneven.

"..mm.. I.. justhadtogetthatoutofmysystem." Alfred spoke quickly, his words jumbled as he scratched the back of his neck nervously and carefully leaned against the Briton's shoulder. Hopefully, he hadn't scared the other off just yet. "I..erm..can come over again today, right?"

"Hn? Ah.. uhm, sure." He smiled hesitantly, not quite sure what to think anymore. That kiss had fucked with his brain. "I.. forgot to ask for your number the other day."

The American grabbed a hold onto Arthur's phone, quickly inputting his number with an asterisk in front of his name so that way it would be the first on the other's contact list.

Peeking at his contacts, the Briton gave Alfred a slight teasing smirk. "Why the asterisk?"

"…No reason. Don't think too much into it, shrimp."

"I never said I was." He chuckled in reply before standing up to gather his things. As the green eyed boy shifted his heavy backpack over his shoulder, he nonchalantly leaned over to peck Alfred's cheek and turned to walk away. "Don't think too much about that either."

Flushing, Alfred couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever you say."

---

There had been a thick and awkward silence hovering over the two high school students from when they had climbed out of Arthur's car and back up to his room. Of course, there was a perfectly logical reason after all. Alfred had kissed him, Arthur noted, even though he was sure the American had never thought of him in a romantic sort of way. Maybe he was simply blind to things like this, seeing as how that kiss was completely unexpected.

Alfred on the other hand, wanted to see just how much the Briton would let him get away with. Now that he was right on that border line of trust, he was more than willing to push past it.

Yet, unsure of /how/ to do just that, the American pondered for a simple excuse as he laid upside down on the englishman's—oddly comfortable—bed.

Then it hit him.

"Hey shrimp."

"Mm..?"

At this point, the golden blond could careless if it seemed childish. "Truth or dare?"

"…U-Urm..Hm, w-well.. Truth?"

Wow. Alfred couldn't believe how easily Arthur had complied.

"What's the most embarrassing thing about you?"

"I.. had imaginary friends for the longest time."

Conveniently leaving out the fact that he _still_ indeed had said imaginary friends, the Briton sat up, leaning his chin onto the palm of his hand. "…Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

_Nancy boy._ "Why do you bleeding pick on me so much?"

"'Cause it's fun," Alfred smirked, playfully pinching the englishman's side. "That was an easy one. Truth or dare?"

"T-That's not even a definite bloody answer! I get to ask another one."

The American huffed, crossing his arms as he sat up as well. "Fine, fine, ya big baby. Go ahead an' shoot."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Well. That had definitely caught the Englishman off guard seeing as how neither of them had used that choice yet. Panicking to come up with something quick, he merely blurted out, "D-Do something bizarre," and quickly regretted his words when he felt tanned hands clamp onto his wrists and pin him down onto the bed sheets.

"A-Alfred—"

Saliva ran down the Briton's cheek, and he let out a surprised yelp, thrashing about.

Alfred had fucking licked him.

"Fslkdfj, not that! Bloody disgusting you are!"

Arthur's scream was only answered with a boisterous laughter as the golden blond leaned in to try and lick the Briton's cheek one more time.

"C'mon, you asked for it!" Alfred grinned from ear to ear and finally stopped, yet, stayed in that position on top of the Briton. "Was that_ bizarre _enough for you, huh?"

"Y-Yes, bloody yes." The Englishman huffed as Alfred wiped off the saliva he had so graciously left on Arthur's cheek with his thumb. It only made the smaller student turn a bright shade a red.

As the laughter had finally subsided, the two had been staring at one another for a good while. A bit nervous, the golden blond ran the pad of his thumb along Arthur's skin and over the edge of the Englishman's lips, drawing out the moment for as long as he possibly could. "Truth.. or dare?"

"T-Truth."

"Will you let me kiss you again?"


End file.
